gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Wilson's notes
Transcript Cover Fri 9-1-98 12 Days (circled) Need to outline *H.P. of weapon on a monster *Level map = routes *Coin system = buy weapons etc *More attacks *Monster attacks = orchestration *Learning curve = help gargoyles. *Distinctive pattern of play = clues. *65% action, 35% puzzles *Need to design the shop!! *New weapon effects *Q.A. testing *Look at map redesign MediEvil Tues. Jan. *30th June without Time Device/Great Machine. *Big levels: Sleeping Village, Haunted Ruins, Pools of the Dead *Dragons Graveyard is lost? *Ant Caves Asylum Grounds ↓ Pools of the Ancient Dead Enchanted Earth ↓ MediEvil Meeting *3 Months!! *Too many boulders. *5 levels for the Disc. *No Scarecrow Fields. *Nina is gathering info for unfinished work. *Mike is helping James. *More of a plot depth to the game. City of Madness *A.G. = Paul/Sam *A.C. = Matt/James *T.D. = Matt/James *??? = *G.G. = James/Matt *S.V. = Paul/Sam *P.G. = Derek *Z.L. = Derek *D.C. = Chris *C.H. = Chris *??? = Matt/James X *??? = Dan/Sam The Great Machine *The Switch (|) has big clipping problems. *The skull door teleports need textures. *When teleporting there needs to be an effect or a camera track to suggest Dan is being sucked through pipes. *The conductor top needs textures. *Not too happy with the textures on the big skull at the start of the level. *The carriage on the train needs proper textures. *Dan can easily fall off the train. *The train carriage can merge with the train when the train stops moving. *It is hard to see if you have actually moved a level (as the camera is top down). Movable platform needs sorting (it is black at the moment). *Metal gauntlets that move conveyor belts need textures. *The big chain on the first lift needs re-texturing. *Big wooden wheels need re-texturing. *The animated chimneys need to be enlarged - they look too puny at the moment. *Boilers need to breathe out fire when active. *The warp zones are a bit displaced. *Dan is far too slippy! *Trainwheel texture needs to be alpha channel. *Do not like the fire that comes out of the mouth of the boy robot machine. *Box robot machine needs proper textures. *Edges of floor surfaces are a fookin nightmare!!! *Pounding up/down drums need textures Improvements *Better Dan controls *Cut sequences *Secrets = mechanisms *Devices that must take effect on other levels The Lake *The L shape mechanism needs to be redesigned as I do not like the current machine. *When Dan falls into the water (off a roadwalk) **Is it possible to have a water splash? Without one it looks like he is falling into space. *Should only be able to kill the barnacles when they open up. *If Dan dies by being pushed of a boardwalk by a jumping fish then he should not be replaced in the fish's path only to be knocked off again. *On my demo the warp zones are incorrect. *When a crystal machine is activated there should be a cut scene showing the machine coming to life - also can we show the whirlpool slowing down. *Like the crystal glow. *Barnacles need textures. *There does not appear to be a portcullis where there should be. *You cannot kill the barnacles! *Toadmen do not seem to protect themselves. Lake ideas *Have to find the crystals to plug into the machines that stop the lake whirlpool. *Eyeball barnacles **If one of these eyes should see for longer than 2 seconds, it will shriek thus alerting the toadmen. *Turret barnacle **Once in its sights this barnacle will open up like a turret and fire away *Once alerted toadmen will pull themselves up from the ground in order to attack. Is this possible? *Toadmen will be associated with their designated barnacles. Pumpkin Gorge *Moshybase * stem colour = create texture Time Device *Negotiating the clockface platform; section is too easy, need to make this harder *Texture map on the huge clock puzzle needs reorienting - texture map on the door clock needs replacing. *Are the flying eyeballs going to fire electric bolts at Dan? *Do not like the rune key holder section before the rotation floor disc before the planet. *When you tell the time on the big clock there should be a sound effect (or a visual effect) to tell you you have activated 'something' - not a cut scene! *Cuckoo clock monsters need a lot of work. *Killing the eye balls appears to crash the game. *Electricity does not appear when the crystal is destroyed - no rune key. Pools of the Ancient Dead *High jump potion *To reach the dragon's graveyard, Dan has to collect shields to give to the boatman. *A ??? undead knight controls the level - Collecting the shields weakens his power - if so desired the player can destroy the knight once all of the shields have been collected. This will lead to Dan getting the Dragon Dan potion. The Ghost Ship *Can we have the sky moving to suggest the ship is travelling. More onto The Ghost Ship *confusing gameplay *camera problems *Changes to Time Device + The Great Machine should just be based around alterations with new game controls. No new elements! *Zarok's lair = get feedback from the others incl. knight horse monster Demo Disc *You can fall through the terrain on Cemetery Hill (the paths). *Are we going to have animated grass fringe on the cliff edges. *In the church I do not like the geometry of the columns on either side of the hall. Imps *Throghout a level there are a big number of dead pyres - an imp runs through these areas on a pre set course setting fire to the pyres which when lit will impeed Dan's progress. Monster moves / combat *Zombies *Shadow demons } Strategies *Imps *More substance? = level interaction in connection with other levels *More plot *More use of potions (invisible potion). *Channel of water - something floating at end of water - have to get to object. *Deforming ground. *Items spread out across levels that allow other sections to open up. Potions *Dragon dan (defense raises/fire breath) *Serpent *Smart bomb *Shrink potion *Firefly target *Invisible (for a limited period monsters cannot see you) *Skeleton Key (can pass through one door only) *Levitate (Dan can float upward but is unable to move - only jump) *Hit point reveal (reveals enemies hit points every time they are hit) *Name reveal (enemies name appears on screen) *Body shield aura (protects Dan from being hurt) *Body shield aura 2 ( "" but also hurts enemies) *Various weapon power ups *Power-ups *??? Scarecrow Fields *Scarecrows should jump a lot? *Change hay carts (static) to hay stacks *Corn killer sprite (tail?) design *Scarecrow only killed with swords and not projectiles. Potions *Turn doors transparent (Allows Dan to see through doors but not pass through) *Freeze enemies (Very limited freeze effect) *Free mechanisms (Same as above but on mechanical problems such as firing statues) *Longer jump (to reach far away areas) *Destroy demonic plant life Category:Sources